1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to rework operations. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a composite rework patch for use in rework operations.
2. Background
Aircraft are being designed and manufactured with greater and greater percentages of composite materials. Composite materials are used in aircraft to decrease the weight of the aircraft. This decreased weight improves performance features such as payload capacity and fuel efficiency. Further, composite materials provide longer service life for various components in an aircraft.
Composite materials may be tough, light-weight materials created by combining two or more functional components. For example, a composite material may include reinforcing fibers bound in a polymer resin matrix. Resins used in composite materials may include thermoplastic or thermoset resins. A thermoplastic material may become soft upon heating and may harden upon cooling. A thermoplastic material may be able to be repeatedly heated and cooled. A thermoset material may become hard when heated. The fibers may be unidirectional or may take the form of a woven cloth or fabric.
Structures may have localized areas containing one or more inconsistencies. These inconsistencies may undesirably influence properties of the structure such that the structure does not perform as desired. Reworking the areas having the inconsistencies may improve the properties and performance of the structure.
Conventionally, a rework may be performed using a patch placed over the inconsistency in the area and secured to the structure using mechanical fasteners. However, the use of fasteners may increase aircraft weight. Additionally, the use of fasteners may increase drag on the aircraft and may be aesthetically undesirable in some applications. Further, the use of fasteners may result in an increase in stress concentrations throughout the reworked area. The increase in stress concentrations may require more maintenance than desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.